I Love You
by XxInsanity With a SmilexX
Summary: There's a string of murders at Hogwarts that has everyone living in fear. Harry has found someone who can erase that fear. Getting drunk on his kisses is all he needs to keep the nightmares at bay. Even if nobody can accept them he'll keep saying three words 'I Love You'.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

He gripped the letter tightly in his hands. It was written on heavy parchment in midnight black ink. Its contents were giving him little spasms of happiness. Never in a million years did Harry expect Draco to accept his confession. He closed his eyes, his face glowing. Nothing felt better than this, not even winning the House Cup or finding out he had a godfather.

He was a small and skinny boy. His hair was a mess of brown hair that wouldn't lie flat no matter what he did. His eyes were emerald green flecked with a mix of light and dark greens. Everyone said he resembled his father except for his eyes. He had his mother's eyes. His father had been considered very handsome but Harry certainly didn't _feel_ handsome. Maybe it was because Dudley had taught him from a young age that he couldn't be loved.

Still, his eyes glittered as he read the letter again, maybe Draco will! The letter was short and simple.

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_I'm flattered you think about me in that way. I know we haven't been on good terms in the past but I would like to change that. If it's to your leisure, come see me at 2 o'clock in the afternoon in the Owlery. I'd prefer this is private as I'm not sure whether you are being honest. If this is a prank, please burn this letter and screw off. I await your arrival 2 o'clock in the afternoon on Saturday in the Owlery. Thank you for your time._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco_

It was almost too good to be true.

The rest of the day flew by as he waited for Friday to come. Even Snape being vicious in Potions couldn't get him down. Throughout the class he kept trying to get Draco's eye. The blonde was appeared to be determined to ignore him however. He probably didn't want his friends to know he was interested in the leper Harry Potter. That didn't get Harry down, he just smiled to himself as he cut up his Flamedrake Pods. Draco, Draco, Draco, not Malfoy.

He was on air, he was flying. As he held the knife he felt a strange tugging in his gut. He wanted something, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He had noticed lately when he was in the same room as Draco he would get that feeling, the feeling of unidentifiable want. Whatever, what mattered was Draco. Not a day in his life had ever looked forward to Saturday more.

Friday was uneventful; he was too caught up in his daydreaming to do work. Would Draco invite him for a lunch of two in the Owlery? Would he kiss him softly and then with passion? He wanted to give everything to Draco, his first kiss, his first time, everything. For a year now he had been following Draco with his eyes, silently waiting, hoping, for the right moment. Finally he had mustered up the courage to send him a letter.

Just when he was settling down for the night he heard a blood curling scream. Ron jumped out of bed beside him. His blue eyes wide and fiery red hair tousled. Neville, pink and round faced with a shock of dark hair rolled out of bed and onto the floor. Dean, dark skinned and stocky, and Seamus, sandy haired and bright eyed, both got out of bed.

Harry tugged his blankets off and slid out of bed. Ron asked what was going on. He answered the truth, he didn't know. The boys all looked terrified. Harry lunged for the door and thundered down the tower staircase, his roommates in hot pursuit. When they arrived in the Common Room a crowd had gathered.

An ashen faced Collin Creevey was crying earnestly. Nobody seemed to be able to get a word out of him. Harry pushed to the front of the crowd and asked him what was going on. Collin's brown eyes swam with tears as he looked up through pale lashes. He was cute, like a baby angel, but not Harry's type. Collin blubbered about finding a body. The crowd stirred restlessly. Apparently it was found in the nearby male's washroom covered in dried blood.

Professor McGonagall burst into the Common Room at that point. Everyone began speaking at once and Collin started wailing again. Finally when the babble calmed down, Professor McGonagall asked Harry what on earth was going on. He repeated Collin's story. Her normally severe face paled and she clutched at her emerald green robes. She fled the room, heading to the boy's washroom with some students trailing behind.

Never in Hogwarts history had a student been found stabbed to death. Cursed to death, once, but never stabbed. Such a Muggle way of killing someone was unheard of. Harry was terrified; terrified his date with Draco would be canceled. However no handsome eagle-owl came to tell him otherwise. Everyone was in a rush of conversation Saturday morning. The body had been identified as Cedric Diggory.

Harry felt no emotion towards his death asides from blank shock. Cedric, handsome kind Cedric, dead? When he heard the news the food in his mouth turned to ash. He had no quarrel with Cedric, nobody did. Who would have killed him? Hermione burst into tears over her bacon when she found out and Ron stared into nothing, complete and utter terror on his face. Nobody knew what to say.

At breakfast Dumbledore got up and announced that teachers would be chaperoning students from classes. It was the Chamber of Secrets all over again. Only this time there was a killer and the terrifying part was they were probably acting of their own accord. None of the fifth years got any work done that afternoon.

Students had started moving in packs but Harry headed to the Owlery alone. The halls were quite empty. He wasn't scared, he'd faced Voldemort. He had his wand, a working mind, and a sense of unreality. The deaths didn't feel real so his fear was false. His mind had stopped worrying about what might happen to him. He was more worried about Draco being alone in the Owlery.

When he arrived he saw a figure at the end of the room. They were dressed in the typical Hogwarts black robes. When they turned around he let out a sigh of relief. They had neatly parted platinum blond hair and cold silvery eyes. Those eyes watched him with cold calculation. Harry's feet carried him forward until he was barely a foot away.

All of the pent up fear overwhelmed him and he collapsed into Draco. Warm arms held him upright in an embrace. At first Draco's body was tense and unfamiliar but then it softened. Harry was floating on light as he cried into his shoulder. He was scared and being around Draco let his emotions come out. Draco just whispered his name over and over, stroking his hair tenderly.

Once his tears dried up the words began tumbling out. He told him about how he'd become friends with Cedric during the Triwizard Tournament. How he had set Cho up with Cedric and Cedric had helped him muster the courage to send a letter to Draco. Cedric had become a big brother figure in the time he knew him. He told him about missing his mother and father, how he lived in fear of being killed like them. He told him about his nightmares and his fear that the darkness that Voldemort left over would consume him. He told him how he wasn't able to feel love because of what the Dursleys did to him. How his only real family were the Weasleys. Draco just held him, whispering that it would be okay. It was a beautiful lie dropped from beautiful lips.

When he had calmed down Draco kissed him. Those beautiful lips made fireworks explode inside of Harry. His heart was in his throat as he kissed back. All of his fear and worries melted away. In this moment he was happy. All too soon it was over. He wiped his face and smiled at Draco. Draco smiled back and told him he was sorry for ever being rude to him. He clearly hadn't known what he was missing out on. He called him Harry instead of Potter.

When Harry arrived back at the Gryffindor Common Room he was feeling wonderful and horrible at the same time. He had found a champion in Draco but Cedric's death made him unable to smile. He found Hermione crying quietly in an armchair in the corner. Her bushy brown hair was messier than usual and her face was pale. Ron was beside her, murmuring words of encouragement. Harry chased some second years out of an armchair and dragged it over.

He and his friends talked late into the night. They reminisced about Cedric, how brave he had been. How he was the true winner of the Triwizard Tournament. If he hadn't been knocked out by the spider he would have been the victor. He had stopped to save Harry and it cost him the game. Even if he wouldn't take the prize money after Harry escaped Voldemort, he was the victor. Even though Harry was avoided like the plague and called a liar, Cedric had believed him. To Cedric Diggory, a brave and kind soul!

Dinner was a morbidly quiet event. No laughter echoed across the Great Hall. Everyone was silent or whispering. Dumbledore had a toast to Cedric's memory. The twinkle in his electric blue eyes had gone out and his voice was heavy. Everyone had loved and admired Cedric, the loss was great. Everyone raised their goblets, even the Slytherins. Harry saw Draco's normally pale face was even paler. Even Crabbe and Goyle looked subdued.

The next week passed slowly. Herbology was a very tearful event. None of the Hufflepuffs spoke. Cedric's death kept them silent and more than a few times girls would burst into tears. Professor Sprout could be seen wiping her eyes during class. Nobody mentioned Cedric but it was obvious he was on everyone's mind. Harry's only reprieve was lunch which he spent with Draco. They spent the time sitting together on the grounds talking.

He learned about Draco's home life. Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, had apparently been quite hard on him. He was expected to be perfect in everything he did. They talked and talked so Harry was late to his next class. He didn't care. Instead of thinking about Cedric, it was painful, he thought about Draco.

At night a new nightmare had replaced his old ones. It was him standing in the washroom covered in blood. He didn't know whose blood it was but it scared him. He would just stand there, staring blankly into the mirror until he realized it wasn't blood. It was paint. Then he would smile and laugh it off. How silly of him. He'd write words on the mirror 'I Love You'. Maybe Draco would see his message.

Once a month had passed security began to get lighter. No longer did the teachers chaperone the students. People still traveled in packs but nobody was bursting into tears. Some people had gained a hollow look. Cedric's closest friends just stopped laughing altogether. It was painful to look at.

What wasn't painful was kissing Draco. Harry flew into Draco's arms when they met in the boy's washroom. He didn't talk, he just fastened his mouth to him. They kissed like they were dying. It was an accurate comparison, Harry felt like he was dying. The only thing that felt right now was Draco. Ron had found out about them that morning. He had yelled at Harry and told him they would never be friends again. He lost another brother. It hurt like knives piercing his heart, but Draco was a bandage and painkiller. Draco was all he needed. He could drown in him. He wanted to erase everything with Draco's kissed until he was nothing at all.

* * *

**A/N **So tell me what you think. This fic won't be very long. It's just a short idea I've had for a while. Drop me a review if you see anything I should improve on. The lack of dialogue is on purpose. I'm experimenting with different styles. Does it have a good effect or should I change it? Thanks for your time!

**Review, fav, or follow to show your support. I'll reply to every review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Loving Draco wasn't quite like loving anyone else. The blond had conflicting moods often and seemed to want strange things. Several times he refused to eat anything other than kiwis at lunch or made Harry call him 'Dray'. Harry enjoyed learning more about him. The way he acted all cool and cold but would get pink and warm if you said the right things. It was an adventure.

If everything wasn't going so wrong he would have enjoyed the sunlight filled days. Ron wasn't speaking to Harry anymore. The loss of his friend hurt constantly. It had been a full month since they'd exchanged words. That brought up the total of months since Cedric's death to two. Dealing with the loss of two friends was extremely difficult. He wanted Ron back but he wasn't going to give up Draco.

Hermione seemed to take Harry's relationship much better. She supported Harry wholly but didn't like Draco very much. Draco had stopped calling her offending names but Harry could tell he was struggling with his prejudice. It infuriated him how his father had tainted him so much. The worst part was that Draco couldn't even see that there was something wrong.

One rainy March afternoon Harry found himself hurrying across the courtyard alone. Everyone had made it to class but he was running late. He had spilled juice on his robes at lunch and stopped to get a new pair and drop his off at the laundry. As he was crossing the slick ground to get to a secret passage he heard a laugh. Someone said the word 'faggot' and he heard his name. He twitched but didn't turn, although his ears had turned red. The voices grew louder and someone tapped him on the shoulder.

It was a group of ugly looking Slytherins. He didn't know their names but he knew well enough from their faces what they wanted. News had gotten around about him and Draco. They hadn't exactly been discrete in making out. Normally people pointed and whispered, not openly confronted him. The group of guys were all big and mean looking. The biggest of them stepped forward and asked Harry if he enjoyed riding the pureblood pony. Slights on Draco made his ears ring.

He told the goons to go fuck themselves and turned to leave but something hit the back of his head. One of the goons had thrown a rock. They had whipped it with enough force that his head ached and he groaned softly. Slowly he turned, drawing his wand. All of the goons had their wands drawn. The pain in his head made him extra vehement when he yelled his jinx. The one that resembled a troll ducked his curse and shot one back. The jet of light hit him in the right shoulder and he felt his body go stiff. He fell backwards and landed on the muddy ground.

The sky was a gloomy grey above him as he was forced to stare up at it. Fat drops of rain splattered across his face. Something kicked him in the side. He made an odd groaning noise through his gritted teeth and closed his eyes. It hurt. Then the kicks began to rain down on all sides. His stomach screamed in protest as a mighty kick rendered him blank with shock. Someone kicked his ribs twice and he felt something snap. It felt like eternity as he laid there being kicked to pieces. Everything hurt. One kick broke his nose and glasses. The crunch made him want to vomit. Tears mingled with his blood. It was humiliating to be beaten senseless like this. He had faced Voldemort for fucks sake. _Voldemort_.

He heard someone yell a stunner and the goons broke up. They yelled something back but Harry was beyond caring. He was too busy marvelling at how cold he felt while feeling fevered. His wounds burned but he felt so cold. It was like he wasn't truly there. He opened his eyes, scanning to see who had come to save him. He saw a pale freckled face with shock and fear written all over it. He made a strangled noise that sounded something like 'Ron'. His best friend gasped his name in a scared sort of way and he felt the curse lift. He didn't move. He didn't know if he could even if he tried.

A frizzy haired girl came into view, crying earnestly; Hermione. He smiled at her but he could feel a tooth missing so he doubted it made her feel better. He wondered why they had ditched class, why Ron had ditched class. Surely he didn't care about the faggot Harry Potter? Harry gurgled a few words, explaining what happened. Ron looked angrier and angrier with each passing second. When he finished his story Ron was in a rage and swore he'd end the bastards who hurt Harry.

This made Harry laugh, what did he care? He told him his thoughts and Ron turned his burning blue eyes on him. Ron spoke in a hoarse whisper as he told how he had slowly begun to forgive Harry. He just wasn't sure how to say he was sorry. Harry forgave him instantly. He felt like he was dying so it didn't really matter did it? Hermione hurried off for the nurse. Harry raised a shaking hand and wiped his tears away. Ron watched him silently. His face burned at his best friend seeing him so beat up.

His feeling of invincibility had disappeared. No longer did he feel like the Harry Potter who had escaped Voldemort thrice. He was just a piece of shit lying on a muddy ground with the rain stabbing him like needles. He felt like a broken doll, completely useless. How stupid he had been to think he was untouchable. Somehow he forgot the lessons Dudley taught him. He was worthless and disgusting; he should just disappear into the earth. Then he caught a glimpse of Ron's expression and he shook himself –metaphorically- out of it. He was worth plenty.

Hermione reappeared with Madam Pomfery. The nurse paled at the sight of him and conjured a stretcher out of nothing. She levitated Harry onto it. His wounds felt like they were on fire with every jostle or bump. She magically carried him to the infirmary, keeping up a stream of questions the entire way there. He answered them all honestly. Hermione and Ron stayed by his side the entire time. When he was lowered onto a bed he swore in pain.

Madam Pomfery began feeding him a bunch of different elixirs and potions. Apparently he'd amassed several broken ribs and fractured limbs. The potions covered his body in a tingle and gave him an unrealistic feeling. Finally she gave him one for sleep. It was deep blue and had white sparks leaping up from the liquid. He drank it quickly, it was bitter like cough syrup. When he finished he laid back and closed his eyes.

His dream was him standing in the Great Hall. He was up at the teacher's table. There was a single butcher knife on the table. He felt the odd tugging sensation in his gut as he picked it up. The blade gleamed in the soft light coming from the candles hovering high above his head. It looked very sharp and felt scarily familiar in his hand. Someone yelled his name. He looked down the Great Hall and saw the goons sitting at the Slytherins' table.

They called him faggot again and asked if his daddy touched him. He felt blood rush to his face. He was pissed at them for what they did to him. His rage was so great he tasted copper and everything swam before his eyes. He leapt over the table and rushed down the hall. The biggest one fired a spell at him. Harry deflected it off his blade, his reflexes surprising even him. The thug could only yell in shock as he barreled into him. Without hesitating he brought down the knife and stabbed him directly in the chest. He twisted the blade before pulling it out and stabbing again. He stabbed him so many times he felt sick. The blood splashed all over him, bright red artery blood and warm. The goon's screams echoed in his hears even after the goon had stopped moving. Disgusted, he took his blade from his flesh for the final time and got off the body.

The two other goons were standing frozen in shock. He leapt towards the nearest one and stabbed them in the neck. Blood sprayed into his face. It was all so stupid, he began laughing. How funny this dream was. The power was intoxicating, he felt high. He ripped his knife from the goon's neck and sank it into the final goon's stomach. He doubled over, blood dripping from his mouth. Harry tore the blade upward leaving a huge gaping gash in his stomach. He then brought the knife down, stabbing him in the eye. The boy screamed loud and high. He screamed along with him, knowing nobody would hear them. How thrilling, he had made precautions.

The goons all lay on the floor around him in pools of blood. He felt fevered and couldn't stop smiling. He just felt so happy, so content. What a day to be alive. His revenge was complete, his bloodlust sated. He laughed and laughed, his laughter echoing around the hall. Finally when his stomach hurt from laughing he subsided into a fit of giggles. It was so amazing, he wasn't thinking at all, just feeling. Just feeling the power of murder. He was Harry Potter 'The Boy Who Killed'.

When he woke up he was surprised to see a very strained looking Hermione. She told him the news. The three goons who had beaten him up had been found dead in the Great Hall. Harry's stomach flipped over. He felt the remnants of a dream clinging to his mind. It had something to do with a very large knife. He asked how they had been killed. Apparently they were killed by stab wounds, just like Cedric. Oddly enough he felt no remorse, just boredom. He brushed it off because they had just beaten him up. How was he supposed to feel bad about their deaths?

He knew he really had to see Draco. He asked if Draco had been in to see him. Apparently he had been and had said he'd be sitting by the lake if Harry needed to see him. Hermione protested but Harry got up and rushed out. He felt scared, he knew he was forgetting something. It was like a bomb was waiting to be dropped on his mind. His sense of urgency was fueled by it. He needed to move. When he finally burst outside he was relieved to see a bright blue sky.

He found Draco sitting underneath a tree by the lake. Harry paused, the tugging feeling amazingly powerful in his gut. His hand drifted to his pocket. Instead of finding his wand he felt the handle of something very cold. A knife. He flinched and drew his hand away. An idea of what had happened was starting to rise and he felt terrified. He needed to erase the feelings through Draco's lips.

Draco rose to his feet when he saw Harry approaching. Harry just hugged him. There was an empty feeling in his gut, he felt nothing. Panicked, he kissed him. It was like taking a step forward into the dark and suddenly falling. It was all wrong. He pulled away quickly and saw hurt in Draco's eyes. He didn't try to explain.

He drew the knife and saw Draco's eyes widen and his jaw drop. Dried blood caked the blade. He remembered everything. Killing Cedric, those assholes, he remembered everything. He flew at Draco and plunged the blade into his heart. Draco gave a strangled gasp. Harry stabbed him again and again, even after he had fallen and no longer moved. He didn't laugh or smile. It didn't hurt, it wasn't sad, but maybe the human part of him was remembering something happier. A time of heavenly kisses and light. Not blood and darkness. He looked down at Draco's lifeless eyes.

"I love you," He whispered.

**A/N **So I doubt anyone saw that ending coming. I originally planned for Harry to kill more people but you know, it was supposed to be short. Basically Harry went coo coo cachou. I just really wanted him to kill Draco because I believe that was the ultimate sign of love. He wanted to make him his forever. I don't promote murder, I just wanted to express some emotions.

**Review! **


End file.
